fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Juyla
Juyla (Jude x Layla) is a canon pair between Jude and Layla Heartfilia. About Jude and Layla Jude Heartfilia Jude Heartfilia (ジュード・ハートフィリア Jūdo Hātofiria) was the husband of Layla Heartfilia, father of Lucy Heartfilia, and the former owner of the Heartfilia Konzern. Jude was a relatively tall, middle aged man with black eyes and blonde hair. He used to keep his hair trimmed, and wore expensive suits, but when he later lost all of his money he sported longer hair, ragged clothes and an unruly beard. Jude used to be a cold hearted man. He neglected his daughter and put all his time and effort into his company, which resulted in Lucy running away from home. According to Lucy, her dad never cared for her. However his attitude towards his daughter seemed to change once he lost his fortune, and he appeared to become more kind to his daughter. On an unrelated note, Jude's sense for money was extremely poor, as he believed he needed 100,000 Jewels to get from Magnolia Town to Acalypha when it was possible to get there on foot. Layla Heartfilia Layla Heartfilia (Reira Hātofiria) is the mother of Fairy Tail mage Lucy Heartfilia and husband to Jude Heartfilia. She was a Celestial Spirit Mage and was shown to have been contracted to three of Lucy's current Spirits; Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn. She was also shown to be skilled at using her chosen Magic, as she was capable of multiple summons, the maximum of which is three Spirits. She had retired from using Magic at an early age, since her health was failing her. She entrusted her Keys to several different owners until such time Lucy was capable of using them herself. She passed away at the year X777, at the age of 29. Layla was shown to be a kind and loving mother to her only child. Lucy also stated to Jude that the one thing that held her back from running away was the memories she had with Layla, indicating that she had loved her mother dearly. Layla, according to Lucy, had believed that love is the source of all Magic. Layla was portrayed to be extremely beautiful, being an almost exact mirror image of her daughter, Lucy. She had soft brown eyes and blonde hair which she usually tied up in a bun. Like her daughter, Layla was shown to have a voluptuous figure. During the success of the Heartfilia Konzern, she was always shown to wear a pink gown. History Not much is known about Jude and Layla's individual history. They had worked in the merchant's guild, 'Love and Lucky', where they eventually met and fell in love. The two then decided to become independent when Layla became pregnant with Lucy. They chose her name when the guild sign lost the letter 'K' in it, thus making it spell 'Love and Lucy' instead. This had made an impression on them and they decided to name their daughter Lucy. Soon, their business became a success, such as that they were acknowledged as one of the richest and most influential family in Fiore. Relationship Jude and Layla's relationship is one of the most apparent in the series and they are one of the few couples who are seen to be married. Not much interaction is seen between them, as Layla had already died before the start of the series, but it is strongly assumed that Jude and Layla loved each other dearly, as the death of Layla drove Jude to work obsessively and eventually led to the neglect of their only daughter. Children Jude and Layla have one known biological daughter, Lucy, whom they named after the misspelled 'Love and Lucky' guild. Lucy was born on July 1, X767. Even though they only have one legitimate daughter, Michelle(anime only) is sometimes unofficially considered as a part of their family. Michelle is a doll given by Jude and Layla to Lucy during her birthday. Delighted by her gift, Lucy stated that she would make the doll her younger sister, to which Layla smilingly agrees. Lucy had initially wanted to name her 'Gonzales' although Layla told her to choose a cuter name. At first, Lucy always had the doll in her company until such time that Layla died. During this period, Lucy became withdrawn and depressed even towards Michelle, as she sees the doll as a part of her mother's memory. She eventually abandoned her, and was then picked up by Jude. He then apologized to Michelle, hoping that once Lucy recovers, the doll would be still there to act as Lucy's little sister. Due to a spell by Midnight of Oracion Seis, Michelle was turned human under the alias of Imitatia. Because of her mission to retrieve a clock part which was kept by Jude Heartfilia, she worked under his supervision. Michelle had stated that it was hard for her to fool him. Michelle was present during Jude's death in which his final words were the words he had given her as a doll, that he still hoped that she would remain as Lucy's little sister. Category:Juyla Category:Couples Category:Canon Pairs Category:Needs Help